


Down to Wonderland

by Azure_Witch13, Green_Phantom_Queen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Role-Play Sex, consensual non-con play, mind control so mostly non-con, what a surprise!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Witch13/pseuds/Azure_Witch13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Phantom_Queen/pseuds/Green_Phantom_Queen
Summary: Fantasy AU. Fae King Zarc gathering lonely children to make them his own. One day, he sees the children he wants to make his heirs, will they fall? Or return back to their old lives?
Relationships: Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix/Zarc
Kudos: 25





	Down to Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, as promised in Nightmare in Silver, this is a new AU, don't worry this is a short one, but we had fun writing it, hope you guys like it.
> 
> If you guys are asking why we decided to pare Aster and Zarc in this, simple! They're hot.
> 
> This also might be one of the very very few stories that contain the VRAINS characters, Mostly because I kinda don't like it, and it bore the shit out of me to the point that this might be a record of skipping yo to over 30 episodes of it. 
> 
> That said Soulburner is my boy and I love him so much.
> 
> (GPQ: As for me, Specter is my favorite character. And yes, Aster/Zarc is hot. This is why I coined the term 'Silvershipping' for them.)

_Legends state that a child left all by their lonesome self will be whisked away into the land of the fairies. A child or a group of children all on their own with no one to take care of them could catch the eye of the King of Fae, and be whisked away forever never to be seen again._

_What happened to these children? And what does the Fae King do with them, exactly? No one really knows, or some think they do know but tend to mix things up to make things more dramatic. Some say the king makes these children forget their old lives and enthralls them to serve him. Others whisper that the king eats them, craving human flesh, and the taste of their blood. A third party thinks that the children are transformed into animals without any capability of human speech._

_Deep in the forest, there is a world behind a veil of magic that only few can cross. There resides the castle and kingdom of the Fae king. Some swear that they could hear the cries of children as they are taken away into the hands of this cruel and malevolent ruler. But no one truly knows the full stories and what happens to these children._

_So, you are free to ask, as you listen to us weave this tale, ‘What lies beyond the veil? And what type of...creatures inhabit it?’_

_(Come on, we all know that question is on your mind)_

_Well, you’d be quite surprised. Shall we remove the veil and make you peer through it?_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The child was about ten years old, silver hair and blue crystal eyes, dressed in grey clothes filled with holes. He walked in the snow all alone, shivering, doing his best to at least keep his hands warm by placing them in the pockets of his thin coat.

The forest seemed to stretch for miles and miles with no end in sight. The child was hungry and cold, the snow falling was soon to become a storm that would make it impossible for him to find even a single berrie to eat. The boy couldn’t help but collapse on the snowy ground, panting, trying so hard not to close his eyes and pass out. But he was so tired, so very very tired, his eyes couldn’t help but start closing.

He heard footsteps coming closer on the snow. He opened his lips, wanting to yell for help, cry, beg, anything. But he couldn’t. All he could do was shiver, feeling the sensations in his hands grow numb. He only saw his icy breath in front of him. A pair of legs stopped in front of him and the last thing he saw before his eyes finally closed was the gentle smile of a man with silver hair and golden eyes.

…

…

…

“Wake up, Stardust. Wake up.”

Aster didn’t wish to open his eyes. He was too warm and comfortable, as if he was floating on a cloud. He must have died in the snow storm and gone to heaven he believes, because nothing in life could feel this good or nice. 

Aster felt a hand running through his hair gently, lovingly, and he smiled. His eyes fluttered open to see the same man who had been there in the snow, looking at him with that sweet smile again.

“Ah, you’re finally awake. Thank goodness. I rescued you just in time,” the man said.

Aster could see now he was in a bed, a warm comfy four-poster bed, with black sheets that simply felt far too soft to be real. The room was a little dark with the windows closed, and only the faint light of several candles illuminating the room. Still it was better than dying in the snow.

“Where...am I?” Aster whispered. It was such an obvious thing to ask. “Wh-who are you and why did you save me?”

The man smiled softly and kept running his hand through Aster’s hair. “My name is Zarc, I’m the master of this castle and you are in my room.”

“The...master?” Aster asked, eyes wide.

Zarc noded. “And why wouldn’t I save you, little one? You were so alone and weak. You look so hungry too. I can order one of my maids to get you something to eat. Oxtail stew with some warm bread perhaps? It’ll keep you warm and bring some color back to those cheeks.”

To emphasize this, Zarc poked one of Aster’s cheeks with a finger. Aster could feel his cheeks heating up all on their own at that moment. 

“I...uh… I would love some,” Aster said looking down, cheeks flushed.

“Oh wonderful,” Zarc said, ringing a bell. And not even five seconds later, a woman with red long red hair in a maid outfit that seems to have strange claws like decorations around the waist and even a large red _tail_ entered the room, bowing to the master. 

“What can I do for you my lord?” She asked. 

“Some soup and warm bread for the boy, Tillroo,” Zarc answered. “Oh is there anything else you’d like, little one?”

“Um...I don’t ...think so… Th-thank you.” Aster said in a soft voice, and a soft blush on his face. His eyes were deceiving him. This woman looked like she was part dragon!

“Oh and Tillroo, some of the Moon Rose drink for the boy.”

Tillroo smiled and nodded. “Right away Master,” she replied, doing her best not to chuckle as she left, closing the door behind her.

“Moon Rose?” asked Aster, tilting his head.

“Yes it’s a drink that makes any and all pain go away. It also makes you a little sleepy but it’s worth it.  
  


“I’ve heard of roses, but never a _Moon_ Rose...what are they like?”

“They’re deep blue roses, only grow in certain places and only bloom under the full moon, so it’s very rare to see them, even rarer to see them bloom so prettily at night,” Zarc explained. “Now, little one, how about you tell me your name?” 

“A-Aster...my name is Aster Phoenix… your majesty…” 

“Phoenix?” Zarc repeated, tilting his head. “With a name like that, you sound like you are a prince to a kingdom, dressed in the finest furs with a brilliant coat of arms of a firebird on their breast and wearing a crown upon your head. Not walking in the snow in threadbare clothes. Why is a beautiful boy with silver hair like the stars and the name of the bird who rises from the ashes not in the loving arms of his parents? Is there no king or queen tasking the finest knights to find their missing son? Are there evil people planning on assassinating the prince so they can take the throne for themselves?”

“There’s no one waiting for me,” Aster said sadly. “No mother, no father...no home...no fire...no one.”

“No one?”

“No one.”

“Do you wish to tell me what happened?” 

Tears filled the young boy’s eyes and he shook his head, pulling the blanket to him more 

“Then that settles it. You’ll stay with me from now on.” 

“No, I don’t want to trouble you… Lord Zarc.”

Zarc smiled, placing his hand under the boy’s chin. “No trouble at all little one, I’ll happily keep you here,” Zarc whispered before running his hand through the boy’s hair again.

Before Aster could say anything else a knock sounded. 

“Ah it must be Tillroo. Come in,” Zarc ordered and the door opened with the red haired maid from before coming in with a tray, it had a bowl of warm stew, a loaf of bread still hot wrapped in a golden piece of cloth, some slices of cheese and smoked meat on a cute wooden tray shaped like an apple, and a blue bottle with a silver goblet. 

“As you requested Master, I took the liberty of adding a few extra things for the poor boy’s sake,” Tillroo said with a smile, placing the tray over Aster’s lap. Aster felt his mouth water at the delicious food. Everything looked so _good_.

“Eat and drink your fill of Stardust,” Zarc said as he continued to run his hand through the boy’s hair. “After that you can rest. The maids will prepare a suitable chamber for you. But for tonight, you may sleep in my bed.”

“Thank you…” Aster said, taking the warm bread and tearing off a piece. He scooped a bit of the oxtail stew into the bread and bit into it. At the touch of warm stew and bread in his mouth, tears began to form in his eyes. After swallowing, Aster continued to eat as if he hadn’t eaten anything for years. Zarc smiled as he hugged Aster close.

“Wh-what shall I be doing in your castle...Lord Zarc?” the boy asked, wiping his tears away.

“I’ll keep you in my care until you’re older, then I’ll give you something to do, perhaps being my messenger. For now, simply rest, drink,” he said pouring the drink into the goblet. 

“Messenger…?” asked Aster. “For what? You’re a king aren’t you?” 

“I am, and I have relations with other kingdoms and the like. perhaps if you do not want to be a messenger then something else. Whatever suits you.”

“Um...okay then.”

Zarc chuckled as he watched Aster finish his meal, using the last of the bread to wipe the bowl clean.

“Here now, take a zip,”Zarc said, bringing the goblet to Aster’s lips. Aster drank a little, before licking his lips and drinking the rest of it greedily. It was sweet like honey yet there was this dark bite to it. “Now, now, slow down my sweet. Drink slowly, we have all the time in the world.” Zarc whispered as Aster’s eyes faded. 

“Good boy,” Zarc said as Aster started drinking slower. “There we go, finish the cup and every. Last. Drop.”

Aster smiled as he continued to sip the drink. He could imagine himself seeing the moon roses bloom, gathering one into his hand, placing one of them in his hair. They must’ve smelled magnificent.

Zarc smirked. “Just imagine yourself staying here with me. Never tired or cold or hungry,” he whispers and places a kiss on Aster’s cheek. “Your past was horrible, but it’s okay. Just forget about it, make sure it never ever bothers you again...and be mine.”

Soon enough Aster finished the drink in his hand, Zarc took the cup from him and placed it on the tray before removing it from the bed and putting it on the nightstand. The older man pushed Aster gently into the pillows. He then tucked the bedsheets over the boy and kissed his cheek.

“Sleep now little lamb. You have a new life ahead of you, full of happiness, love and obedience,” Zarc whispers and Aster closes his eyes, and falls asleep. 

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ryoken had no idea what he was doing.

All he knew was that his father was doing terrible experiments onto six children and he couldn’t stand by and let his father do as he wished to harm these kids. Three of them were taken in safe and sound, but there were three others -- three that he knew didn’t have any living relatives to speak of -- that needed his help.

So here he was, on the run with a boy with hair styled like a wisteria, one who claimed that his mother was a tree, and a third with white hair similar to Ryoken’s but with red streaks like fire. They were lost in the dark woods, woods that once spirited away a boy with silver hair into the Lands of the Fae, but as long as they were together, they would be fine.

Hopefully they could find shelter soon. There was no way they could return to that facility.

The four of them had been on the run for days. They barely got by on what they could find and kept a low profile preferring not to be seen at all. They found themselves hiding in an empty cave, gathering kindle for the fire to keep themselves warm.

“I don’t like this…” The boy with white and red hair, Takeru, whimpered. “You know, my grandparents warned me about the boy who was kidnapped years ago. Some say he was spirited away and his ghost roams the woods to capture naughty children into the afterlife.”

“Ghosts don’t exist,” The boy with wisteria hair, Yusaku pointed out. 

“There are things that can’t be explained,” The boy with off-white hair, Specter (he never really had a name, but he felt more like a ‘ghost’ than a true human, hence the name) whispered. He then smirked as he turned to Takeru. “Why? What do you think happened to him?”

“Perhaps he wasn’t captured,” Ryoken spoke up. “He was found by a hunter and raised to roam the mountains, trapping deer and rabbit, gathering berries. He likes living in nature so he stays away from the village unless he is there to trade pelts for supplies.”

“What evidence do you have for that?” asked Yusaku.

“Well -- “

“Oh, my my, what do we have here?” A voice asked, making the four boys’ heads snap to it, all four of them, stood ready to fight with giant sticks or run away, when a boy who looked no older than sixteen with silver hair and blue eyes entered, a bouquet of golden roses held in his hand . 

“G...ghost!” Takeru screamed. “You’re the ghost boy!”

“Ghost boy?” the boy tilted his head in confusion. “Oh I assure you I’m perfectly alive.”

“That can’t be right!” Takeru continued. “You were taken away a long long time ago, like...more than…” he scrambled to count before just saying, “Very very long!” 

“Fifty years to be exact,” Ryoken stated, still keeping his eye on the silver-haired stranger. “It is said that fifty years ago, a boy with silver hair and blue eyes ran away and was thought to have died in a snowstorm.” 

“That might have been another boy then,” The mysterious boy said before pricking his finger on one of the thorns of the roses he had, and a trickle of blood fel for all to see. “See?” he asked, showing them his thumb. “Alive and..well...bleeding.”

“He...he really is…” Yusaku gasped.

“Then why are you here?” asked Specter before his eyes turned to the roses. “And what are...those?”

“Oh? These are a brand of rose called Oberon’s Blessing. Legends say that brewing rosewater with this can be mixed into a powerful love potion. But they simply reminded me of my Master’s eyes, I wanted to give some to him and have them planted in his garden.”

“They’re beautiful…” Specter whispered. The roses looked like they were made from pure gold and then hammered by a talented blacksmith. Each petal felt smooth to the touch and he just wanted to reach out and touch it.

Aster chuckled, took one rose out of the banquet and offered it to the boys. Specter gasped and took it into his hands, seeing the flower glow like the sun.

“So then, tell me, what are four little boys like you doing all alone in this place?” The silver-haired stranger asked.

“We…” Ryoken bit his lip. He didn’t trust this person one bit. Why was someone picking flowers in the middle of the night? The boy did not carry a lantern to light the way; just those roses. So without a source of light, how could he gather flowers that reminded him of “his Master’s eyes”? “We can’t tell you.”

“Can’t tell me? Why not?”

“Because…” Ryoken looked away. “We don’t know you.” 

“Hmm, well how about you get to know me, I’m Aster, what are your names?” 

“Ryoken,” Ryoken answered. He then pointed to the other boys. “Yusaku. Specter. Takeru.”

“Are you boys all alone?”

“Er...yes,” Yusaku answered.

“That’s...pretty dangerous. Little boys like you shouldn’t be all alone in the middle of nowhere. Well, I’m on my way home so I can bring you there. My master will have his maids prepare some food for you to eat, and a nice place to rest.”

“Where does your master live exactly?” asked Takeru. “Is his place filled with ghosts?”

Aster chuckled. “No, not at all. And it is not that far. I promise it will be a more comfortable place than this.” 

The four boys looked at one another. They had no choice; they didn’t know how to navigate the forest, they don’t know anything about which plants are edible, had no way to hunt game or even cook it, and they had no protection if it started to snow in winter.

“Fine,” Ryoken said. “On three conditions. One, you keep your word. No take backs. Two, you do not pressure us to ask why we are on the run. And three, you and your master must not harm us. Understand?”

Aster smiled. “I give you my word,” Aster said with a nod and a hand over his heart. “Now then, follow me. The sooner we go, the sooner you will find yourself with full bellies and snuggling into a nice warm bed.”

“Are...are you sure your master wouldn’t mind us coming in?” 

“Nonsense!” Aster said. “He loves hosting guests. His maids love taking care of adorable little children like yourselves.”

The boys blushed at being called adorable.

“And you can stay for as long as you want.” 

“R-really?”

“Yep,” Aster nodded. "Now come with me and be free of your sorrows." 

The boys hesitated slightly, but Aster's words of hospitality rang true. They couldn't stay here forever, and he knew the mountains better than they did.

So the four slowly left their little fire and followed Aster into the night.

…

…

…

The four boys stood at the gates of the castle, jaws on the floor and their eyes as wide as plates. The master lived here?!

“Do you like what you see?” Aster asked.

“It’s so...big!” Takeru answered.

“Really fancy too," Specter added.  
  


"I'm glad you like it," Aster said as the gates opened. "Follow me inside, and don't lag behind."

It was hard not to though. Everywhere was magic and wonder. Fairies and adorable animals and flowers and glowing lights. There were statues of dragons or mighty beasts looking like they could come alive with a single breath. It seemed like the path to the castle would go on forever, but the five arrived just as quickly as they entered the gates.

Aster knocked on the door twice and the door opened swiftly. Waiting for him were five girls of varying ages in maid outfits, but they also had horns and tails like that of dragons.

“Welcome back, Aster,” The maids recited, bowing towards the silver-haired boy.

“Hi ladies,” he said with a charming smile. “I brought guests, I shall introduce them to the Master so please, prepare a room for them.”

“Of course, Aster,” The Dragonmaids giggled.

The four boys looked in awe. How were these maids dragons? Why did they have horns and fangs and tails?

“Is the food ready yet, Tillroo?” Aster asked.

"Just about," Tillroo replied, grinning as she knew what to prepare for these stray lambs.

“Good. Oh and Hauskee, please give these to Aki to plant them, I wish to give the rest to Master.” 

“Oh certainly Aster. Master and Aki would surely love these,” Hauseke said as she gathered the roses.

“Aki?” asked Specter.

“Yes, Aki. Otherwise known as the ‘Black Rose Witch’,” Aster explained. "She summons vines and thorns to those who trespass the castle grounds without permission."

“Really?!” Specter said, grey-blue eyes wide. 

“Really. She takes care of the Black Garden, accompanied by her pet dragons. Perhaps you’d like to visit the garden tomorrow?”

“I would but…” Specter paused. “It won’t be the same without mother…”

“Mother?” Aster asked.

Ryoken looked at Specter. “He was abandoned by his birth-mother and left at a tree and he saw it as his true mother. He was later taken in by a nearby orphanage, but he would sneak out to see ‘her’. Although, at this point I believe that the tree would’ve been chopped down.”

“You poor thing,” said Aster, patting Specter’s head. “I’m sorry to hear what happened, but don’t worry. We’ll find a new tree to take care of you.”

“....” 

“Come now boys, I need to introduce you to our Master,” Aster said, ushering the kids inside and leading them to the throne room. None of them could see him smile as he hushed the Dragonmaids with a finger to his lips.

The four boys continued down the hall, seeing the candles hanging across the walls. They walked behind Aster, looking at stained glass windows that hang from the ceiling to the floor, The images were of dragons and fairies and everything that came from illustrated storybooks that they have seen in festivals.

Aster opened the double doors, and walked in with a smile on his face. “Master,” he said with a small smile before he knelt before a man sitting on a throne made of gold, decorated by black crystals and green emeralds. The four boys looked in awe at this man.

The master, Zarc, briefly looked at the golden clock in his hand before looking at Aster. He rose from his throne and approached Aster. “Welcome back, my Stardust, did you get what you were looking for?” The man asked, almost purred, as Aster stood up with a smile. 

“I have,” said Aster presenting the Master with a golden rose. “I’ve asked the maids to give the rest to Aki, in order to plant them. Oberon’s Blessing.”

“They are quite beautiful Aster,” Zarc said, taking the rose to his hand, twirling its stem around his fingers. He then took notice of the rose in Specter’s hand...and the four boys huddling together. “Oh? And who do we have here?” Zarc asked playfully. 

Aster smiled. “I found these four boys all alone in the forest Master, with no one in sight to take care of them. I wished to give them food and shelter. You do not mind, correct?”

Zarc chuckled at them, with wide eyes and looking so innocent, so vulnerable, so _pure_. “Oh my, not at all. Such poor things. They are welcome in my castle of course. You may join us for supper and take the rooms prepared for you. If you have any requests, please, do not hesitate to ask.” 

“Um...what is this place?” asked Takeru, looking around to make sure no spirits were in sight.

“This is simply my castle, do you not like it?” Zarc asked playfully. 

“Y-yes we do!” Takeru stammered. He couldn’t believe what he heard. A castle? He was really staying in a castle?

“It’s really...really pretty but...um...” Yusaku frowned. “Is it really okay for us to stay here?”

“We’ve never seen or heard anything about a castle in the middle of the woods before,” Ryoken spoke up. “It is a bit disconcerting, and your maids have...strange extra appendages that make them look like dragons. We’re just wondering about it all...” 

“Oh, the Dragonmaids?” asked Aster. “They’re really nice and dedicated to helping keep the castle tidy.”

“We...we don’t doubt that...it’s simply...out of the ordinary.” Takeru stuttered. 

“We...we don’t mean to be rude, we really appreciate your hospitality, we’re just wondering is all.” Yusaku stated, not wanting to be kicked out if they were found annoying or noisy by the master. He didn’t want to return to his old orphanage at all.

“Ah that. Well soon enough they will become your ordinary,” Zarc chuckled. “At least, completely ordinary to the _wonders_ that my castle will provide you.”

Well that wasn’t an answer but at least the boys weren’t going to be kicked out. 

Zarc took a bell from beside his throne and rang it. Immediately after that, two Dragonmaids entered.

“Hauskee, Chame, please show the boys to their rooms, and show them to the baths as well, I believe supper will be in half an hour,” Zarc said. 

“Of course,” Chame giggled. ”Please follow us boys,” the younger of the two said with a big smile on her face stretching from ear to ear.

The four boys looked at each other and nodded to the maid before following her. Yusaku was about to speak up but the black Dragonmaid with white hair immediately turned to him.

“Call me Chame, if you need anything, we’re all here to serve,” she said.

“Um...why do you all have dragon tails?” Yusaku asked. 

“It’s because we have dragon forms too,” Chame answered with the same smile on her face. “Well, I don’t have mine yet but the others would gladly show them to you when they’re not busy. Isn’t that right, Hauskee?”

“Indeed,” Hauskee said with a chuckle. “Oh, how about I take you to your chambers on my back? Wouldn’t that be fun?” 

“Y-your back?” Takeru stammered.

“Yes, don’t be afraid. Now, watch closely.”

Hauskee removed her glasses and slipped them into the pocket of her apron. Then, her wings unfurled and her body was covered in a white light before her body coalesced into that of a dragon with black scales, a white underbelly and white claws.

“Whoa….”

“Come now don’t be shy,” Chame said, helping the boys up Houskee’s back. The four boys grabbed unto each other to not fall off, still amazed that they were riding a _dragon_. A real life dragon! ”Okay then. 1...2...3!”

Hauskee flapped her wings and she flew across the hall at breakneck speed that somehow didn’t cause the hallway to be destroyed. The boys cheered as Chame followed them giggling. She was quite happy when Aster came to stay and become the beloved partner of Zarc. She couldn’t wait to see what will happen when these boys stay around.

Seconds later, Hauskee lead them to the location of the bedrooms. The boys giggled and laughed as they tumbled off her and Hauskee returned to her humanoid form.

They reached a hallway with several doors each having flowers and different animals carved onto the surface.

“We chose these four rooms for you since they’re close to each other, so you wouldn’t have to be alone if you boys wanted each other. And it would be easier to call you all when we don’t have to go from hallway to hallway or wing to wing,” Chame explained, pointing at four doors each two on the right, and two on the left.

“Ryoken and Specter will take the ones on the right, and Yusaku and Takeru will sleep in the ones on the left.”

The boys looked between each other and reached for the doors. They opened them to find magnificent bedrooms, with walls painted to their likings: Ryoken had the sea sparkling with a green glow, Yusaku had wind and a blue and purple storm, Takeru’s room had the walls with flickering flames and Specter’s oozed with life from branches and leaves. 

“Do you like them?” asked Chame.

“Y-yeah,” Yusaku said with a nod

Ryoken narrowed his eyes at the rooms. They were created specifically for their liking, why and...how? Was it really a coincidence that this Aster found them in the forest? Or was there something else afoot? 

“What’s wrong?” asked Chame. “Come on, little one. Smile for us!”

Ryoken looked away wordlessly, checking the other rooms, trying to find some fairy or beast that could trick them or gobble them up. Meanwhile, the other boys were looking at their beds, feeling the blankets, tossing pillows and just staring at all of the comforts they never had.

“Did you ever have a room like this before?” asked Hauskee.

Ryoken bit his lip. Of course he did, back when he was innocent of his father’s experiments. But now he couldn’t, and didn’t, want to go back to that home. His father was arrested and would probably never see the light of day, but going back home was out of the question.

“No,” Yusaku answered, shaking his head. He stared at everything in awe: from the yellow, red and pink pillows, a large shelf full of books just waiting to be read, and above his head were many constellations painted with purple dots. He looked into the closet and there were clothes all his size that made him look like a prince. 

“This is the fanciest room I’ve ever been in,” Takeru answered, hugging a lion plushie with white fur and a sun symbol on its forehead. “I’ve never slept in a place like this before!”

Specter quietly looked at the branches and leaves and the flowers at the windowsill. He grew up in an orphanage but he never quite fit in, always wanting to stay outside, sitting underneath the shade of the tree that was his family. The only thing that he truly cared about. 

“These little ones need lots of love and care,” said Chame, somehow behind Specter before the boy could open his mouth. “Do you promise to take care of them?”

Specter looked up at Chame before looking at the flowers. They were unlike any he had ever seen before. “I….guess?”

“A guess is not a yes, sapling!” Chame said, poking Specter’s nose. “I need a Yes or No!”

“Um….yes?” Specter said, mostly so Chame would leave him alone.

“Splendid!” Chame cheered. “I’m going to be coming here every morning to clean your bedrooms, so I’ll be able to see them grow! Don’t disappoint me, okay?”

“S...sure,” Specter said, not used to this lady’s...dragon’s...energy. He then noticed there was a lone empty vase. He looked down at his rose before slowly slipping it into the vase. There. Now it wouldn't be lonely.

“Everyone!” a voice shouted. “It’s time for dinner at the WHOA!!!”

A loud thud caused everyone to look at the hallway. There on the carpet was a young blue Dragonmaid covered in extra pillows and bedsheets.

“What’s wrong, Landry?” asked Haskee, chuckling as she knelt down and pretended to search for the clumsy maid.

“Dinner is ready,” came Landry’s muffled voice beneath the sheets.

“Oh, would you look at that?” asked Chame. “So, do you boys want to ride on Hauskee’s back again or do you wanna race to the parlor?”

The boys looked between each other before Takeru said excitedly. “We wanna ride on her back again!”

“Yeah!” Yusaku cheered and Specter nodded. 

Ryoken paused, not wanting to admit that riding on Hauskee was fun. “I...wanna look around more.”

“That’ll have to come later, little one,” Chame said. “Now come on, we better go before Parla devours everything.”

Hauskee nodded her head as she swiftly shifted into her dragon form once more. Yusaku, Specter and Takeru giggled as they hopped onto her back and Chame literally dragged Ryoken so he sat on the back, arms wrapped behind Yusaku. Ryoken just glared at Chame, but Chame just waved good-bye as Hauskee sped off to the parlor.

“Okay Landry,” said Chame. “Once you’re done with folding and piling up everything again, you can join us for dinner. Until then, I’m going to make sure the little ones arrive safe and sound. Toodle-loo!”

“Hey! Wait!” Landry said, popping out of the blankets. “Aren’t you going to help me clean this up?

Unfortunately, she was left behind with the sound of giggles from the boys and chuckles from the other two Dragonmaids. Landry groaned and began to clean up her mess in silence.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Dinner time arrived in the parlor. One of the maids, young looking, blond with twin tails was placing the food around the table along with Tillroo. The four boys were all led to the huge table filled with all kinds of food, their stomachs growling in hunger. They couldn’t believe what they were seeing; most of the food they were given was only if they successfully won the ‘games’ set by the evil people in lab coats. And none of the food looked like this.

“Dig in!” Dragonmaid Parla giggled. She paused when she saw no one touching the hot meatball soup, the nice fluffy croissant sandwiches, the boiled eggs or even sipping the Moon Rose drink. “What’s wrong, little ones?”

Zarc came into the room followed by Aster as they sat down. The boys said nothing and didn’t bother to try eating the food in front of them 

“Master, the boys are not eating!” Parla said with tears in her eyes, shaking and pouting. “That sounds so mean! Do they not know the work I put in getting the dishes prepared and making the parlor nice and ready for them? And it’s such a waste of Tillroo’s hard work!”

“I don’t think it’s their fault,” said Aster. He then turned to Ryoken. “Ryoken..what’s wrong? Why don’t you want to eat?”

Ryoken turned to Aster, then to the food before answering, “It looks poisoned.”

“SCANDAL!” Parla screamed, looking like she wanted to punch Ryoken in the face for the remark..

“Calm down now,” Aster said, patting the young Dragonmaid’s head. “Now why would we poison you? If we wanted to harm any of you we could have already done so, don’t you think? So what is the point?”

“It’s because…” Yusaku bit his lip. “We don’t...deserve this.”

“What do you mean?” asked Parla, blinking her tears away.

“We were taken away, kidnapped, forced to play horrible games,” Takeru sniffled. “We were to fight against evil monsters and if we ran away, we’d be attacked and forced back in.”

“Were you harmed?” Zarc asked, trying to figure out what type of humans would make children go through such suffering.

The boys nodded. 

“They would beat us if we lost,” Specter whispered, hugging his knees to his chest. “And we would go to bed without supper.”

“Poor things,” Parla gasped, placing her hands on her mouth. 

“You’re not there anymore, children. Dig in, eat and drink as much as you want. There’s no point in staying here if you won’t let us take care of you,” said Zarc. 

The four stared at the food, still unsure. Takeru reached out for a croissant sandwich and bit into it. There was a pause before he began to tremble, fat tears trickling down his face.

Zarc stood up and went to the white and red haired boy, patting his head. “There there, now, Little one, it’s ok. See? You won’t be harmed here. You’ll be taken care of. We’ll keep you warm and fed and happy, I promise.” 

Takeru sniffled. “My mom and dad...they...they made food like this for me all the time. I...I haven’t seen them in so long. I miss them.”

“It’s alright, lets just have a good night okay?” asked Parla. “Eat as much as you want, then go to bed with full bellies.”

“But...my parents…” Takeru blubbered. 

“Maybe we could search for them another day, would you like that?” Aster suggested. “You can’t do anything looking like that. I’m sure you can wait just _one_ evening, right?”

“I...yeah,” Takeru nodded and wiped his tears away with a napkin. “T-thank you.”

Zarc nodded and sat back down before taking a sip of the wine that was given to him. He then looked at the three other boys. “Please eat. I don’t want to see Parla sad that all her and Tillroo’s hard work went to waste.”

“Is it...is it really okay?” asked Yusaku, touching the croissant. The bread he was given was hard to eat. This was fresh and had cheese and ham and some green leaf too. “Lettuce”...if he recalled.

“Yes, go on, don’t be shy my dears,” Zarc said with a smile. 

Aster took a bite of the food and the drink that was placed in front of him. “See?” he said. “Nothing is poisoned. And besides, I don’t think any of you want to starve to death, do you?”

Ryoken, Yusaku and Specter stared at each other before they began to dig in. Ryoken still kept staring at the King and his...partner while cracking the egg with a spoon. Yusaku was already trying out the sandwiches while Specter slowly stirred his soup with a spoon before taking a sip.

“Oh this is lovely!” Parla cheered, clapping her hands. “After this, we can have dessert! Tillroo is making sugar cookies today!”

Zarc’s smirk was hidden behind the cup he was drinking from watching as the children all ate and took a sip of the drink that Parla had brought them. Tillroo, that smart girl, had brought them the sweet Moon Rose drinks. They’ll be all nice and sleepy soon enough.

…

…

…

  
  


Half an hour later, the boys were full of food and drink.

They felt so...tired, their minds were foggy and sleepy. The children’s eyes were glazed over and half closed, the bottle of Moon Rose drink empty. Zarc smirked at them. They couldn’t help but sip sip sip the drink and he found it adorable when they tried to guess what was in it.

Zarc stood up again, trailing a finger under Ryoken’s chin, who didn’t seem like he noticed the touch. “Do you boys feel happy?” he asked.

“We...do…” Ryoken whispered.

Zarc smirked. “Purrfect,” he purred, trailing a knuckle down Yusaku’s cheek. The wisteria haired boy smiled a little; it had been a long time since he smiled.

“Now you beautiful boys must be so tired, bellies all full and a tiring day after running away from those nasty people,” Aster added. “Tomorrow, we will take you to the gardens. And you can meet Aki and her lovely Dragons.”

“Dragons?” Specter whispered. 

“Yes, her Black Rose Dragon and Black Rose Moonlight Dragon,” Aster explained. “And their children: Red Rose Dragon, White Rose Dragon and Blue Rose Dragon.”

“But…” Specter frowned. “I won’t be able to show Mother…”

“It’s okay,” said Zarc. “We’ll find a new ‘Mother’ for you. Just relax, don’t worry about it.”

“O...okay…” Specter replied and Zarc patted his head. 

“Now then, ladies, please lead the children to their rooms, let them rest. You all did a fine job today, thank you.” 

“Yes, your majesty,” said Tillroo and Parla.

“Did you get the new pajamas ready for them, Nasary?” asked Aster

“Yes, sir!” The Dragonmaid with the pink outfit and tail said, saluting Zarc and Aster.

“Good. And you have everything _else_ ready for them too?”

“Cups of hot milk, books of stories, dragon lullabies, plushies, beautiful fairy lights...check check check!” Nasary replied.

“Excellent,” Zarc chuckled. “Now, can you lead the little ones to their rooms?”

“Of course!” Nasary giggled as she hopped to each boy’s side and shook them gently. “Time for beddy bye~”

“Hai~” The boys cheered and slowly got out of their chairs, slightly wobbly. This only made them giggle at everything spinning around them. Nasary giggled and hummed a tune to herself, leading the boys down the hall and into their bedchambers. Zarc ran his finger down the rim of a wine glass, hearing a note ring across the dining room.

“Come Aster,” Zarc whispered to his partner’s ear. “I want to have a little fun for this sweet reward you have given me.”

  
  
  


**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

In his bedroom, Zarc smiled at the flower he had been given while Aster stood by his master’s side like a knight preparing to protect his lady. Zarc smirked looking at Aster before giving him a kiss on his lips.

“This is such a lovely gift, Stardust. Perhaps I should make the roses into a nice oil, place the oil in some water in an aroma jar, put a candle under it and let the smell spread in your room.” Zarc whispered, twirling the golden rose between his fingers. “Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“Master…” Aster whispered, cheeks slightly flushed.

“Yes Aster? Oh you look so flushed my dear. Why don’t you take these pretty clothes off hmm?”

Aster nodded his head, removing his jacket, unbuttoning it, the white and blue shirt beneath soon followed. Aster could feel Zarc’s eyes on his skin, making him feel hotter, he could feel his face flush at the attention. It always made him feel turned on whenever his Master looked at him. 

“Instead of oil...how about tea?” Aster suggested.

“Tea?” Zarc repeated. 

“Yes, Master…a tea that if one drinks it, amplifies the desire and love they have for someone,” Aster explains as he undid his pants. They slid off of his slender waist easily, so he was now left in his underwear. He wasn’t going to pull them off; that was solely for Zarc to do. “There are plenty of flowers that also help induce tranquility when brewed with water,” he explained as he walked closer to his Master, smelling the fragrance of the rose. 

“Hmm… that does sound delightful,” Zarc said. “Mm, I could imagine you going out to gather these flowers looking so pretty and innocent, gathering such beautiful things for me. Did your fingers get scratched by the thorns?”

“No,” Aster replied, showing his hands. “I was quite careful with them.” 

Zarc took the hand that Aster entered the thorn into his thumb with and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, yes, I had to convince one of the children that I was real,” Aster explained. “They thought I was a ghost or…” he chuckled. “A little boy that got spirited away by ghosts fifty years ago.”

“Oh yes, these lovely boys. You did so well...bringing these boys to me,” Zarc chuckled. “Hmm, I wonder what I shall transform them into? What do you think, my pretty silver bird?” Zarc asked huskily, blowing the pollen gently into Aster’s face making him shiver and moan softly as he inhaled it, his eyes half laid and filled with lust, his cheeks flushed as he panted softly. “Well? You found them after all, what would you like? Small hatchlings? Other little birds? How about cute little pets? What do you think?” 

“They’re like...animals.”

“Oh? In what way?” Zarc purred, smirking, looking down at Aster as the silver haired boy laid down on the bed, his hand trailing over Aster’s chest and started playing with his nipple teasingly. 

Aster mewled, making Zarc’s smirk sharpen. “Cute, innocent, wanting to be loved.”

“Shall we make them forget everything? Keep them as small as they are? Remove any pain and sorrow and make them our adorable little pets? What do you think?” Zarc asked huskily, placing a kiss on Aster’s lips. 

“That sounds wonderful,” Aster replied.

Zarc’s smirk sharpened, his hand trailed down Aster’s stomach. “Now what shall we play together tonight? Hmm?” he purred, licking his lips.

“Hmm...how about the tale of Persephone? She who fell to the hands of Hades and became Queen of the Underworld.”

“Oh? Is that what we wanna play tonight?” Zarc chuckled. “But Persephone was a strong woman who wanted to stay by her own free will while I have a love of corrupting innocent little lambs. Shall you be a sweet boy, simply picking flowers, found by a fae king that desired him? That way the king gave him a single rose, silver sparkling like starlight, and when he pricked his finger and blood dropped onto the rose, that signaled a pact.” Zarc stared at Aster’s thumb and placed it close to his lips, running his tongue over it. “The boy felt dizzy as the king took them by the hand back to his castle, into his bed chamber, and laid him down on the silky soft bed. The sweet boy was very confused and he wasn’t sure what was happening, but he felt so warm as the king trailed a finger down his cheek and had such a pretty blush on his face, and a sweet smile that would light up the darkest forests. The Fae king commanded the boy to be rid of his clothes so he could see this beauty in all his glory.”

“Your...highness?” Aster asked as Zarc placed his hands over Aster’s waist and removed the last piece of clothing that covered the silver haired boy. Aster shivered, wanting to cover his hard erection but couldn’t when Zarc began stroking it with a finger.

“My, my,” Zarc cooed. “You’re so hard already? I wonder...was it the flower or me that made you like this?”

Aster moaned and shivered, eyes glazed over, panting softly. “I don’t...I don’t understand, why am I...bare before you?” Aster asked, playing his role. 

“It is simple, little boy,” Zarc answered. “I wanted to see you naked before me and I am not disappointed. Such pure white skin, shining silver hair, sparkling blue eyes...I have fallen in love with a child from the stars.”

Aster whimpered and shook his head. “N-no that can’t be-ahh,” Aster gasped as Zarc’s hand wrapped around his cock and started stroking it slowly.

“Oh yes, a beautiful child from the stars to be my bride. You are perfect,” Zarc purred and licked his lips. “But I simply can’t wait. I wish to have you now as mine. I wish to make your body open up to me, like a flower blooming.”

“I don’t...I don’t understand..” Aster whimpered. “W...why me? And who...who are you?”

“I am the Fae King, little one, and you are simply the most beautiful creature I have laid eyes on. I wished to see you for myself,” Zarc said, his other hand trailing up Aster’s chest to his nipple while his thumb caressed the head of his cock.

“T...the Fae King?” Aster gasped. “You...you kidnap children and take them away to your world, never to be seen again. Some legends say that if a mortal child takes a bite of food or sip of drink from the land of Fairies, they are stuck in that world forever. And they will eventually forget their humanity and become part of the Fairyworld with skin like water or flowers for their hair. I heard one has a _chest_ consisting of a birdcage with real life finches inside them.” 

Zarc chuckled. “Such a smart boy, my, I did not think I chose someone who knows about us. My subjects will be happy to learn of the mortal realm from you.”

Aster choked and moaned as Zarc kept playing with his body. “Your...your subjects?” Aster asked, arching his back. 

“Oh, yes the Fae themselves. Now then, I wish to take you, to make you my own for eternity, taint your mind with lust. Shall we begin?” Zarc asked and leaned down, taking one of Aster’s nipples into his mouth and started sucking on it, making Aster gasp and cry out. “Ahh you sound so pretty like that~”

“N...no…” Aster mewled, trying to step back, but Zarc’s hands prevented him from dropping to his knees. He whimpered at the sensations of a warm mouth on his nipples and a hand slowly stroking his cock. “Please...don’t…”

“Hmm?” Zarc smirked and wet his fingers between his lips before pressing two of them inside. It wasn’t the first time he had fucked Aster before, and the boy was still loose. His fingers hit Aster’s prostate soon enough making Aster arch his back and gasp and cry bucking against the fingers. “What was that, boy? You better speak up~”

“No…” Aster moaned as Zarc sat on the bed and pulled Aster to his lap. “Please...stop…”

“Stop what?” Zarc replied, licking the wet nipple before working on the other one. “You need to be _very_ specific around fae kind.”

Zarc added a third finger in and began hitting Aster’s prostate, causing the boy to squeal and gasp, his mind bombarded with the stimulation.

“Please stop...ohhh….” Aster moaned, eyes dark with lust. 

“Ooh such a pretty look in your eyes~ what shall I stop? A face as pretty as yours, I wish to decorate you with silver and gold,” Zarc purred as he took Aster’s nipple back to his mouth and hit Aster’s prostate harder and faster with those fingers. “And I want to keep you forever young, forever under my thrall. So pretty and wanton and needy just for me.”

Aster’s face was red as he moaned. “Y-your thrall?” 

“Yes, in such a blissful state of love and control. Forever in lust, ready to spread your legs open for me. Give you such nice drinks, numbing your mind, making you oh so lovely. Hearing you beg for me to fuck you every night, making your mind dizzy with my love. Surrounding you by sweet smelling flowers that heighten your need for me, for release.”

“No...no, I….ah!” Aster gasped, throwing his head back.

“Yes that’s it, making an expression of such ecstacy, as you ride my cock, smile at me like I’m your world. Shall I give you a taste of such pleasure?” Zarc asked but didn’t wait for a response as he removed his finger from Aster and lined his cock with Aster’s entrance before letting the silver haired boy sink on it. Zarc shivered. “Oh, so tight. You’re a virgin. Even better.”

Aster screamed, tears trickling down his face from how good it felt. He panted as he adjusted to the cock inside him, grasping onto Zarc’s shoulders as it felt like he was falling off the edge. 

Zarc licked the tears and started thrusting into him slowly. “Oh, such a pure thing you are. You have no idea how much I enjoy tainting the pure, the more innocent the sweeter it is when they fall to sin you see. And corrupting you, making you my wonton bride, it will be my greatest achievement,” Zarc whispered before he started thrusting harder into Aster hitting his prostate over and over.

Aster’s mind was filled with lust as he cried and begged for the Fae King to hit him at that spot again. “Oh...don’t...stop~”

“Really now?” Zarc chuckled. “Beg for it, stardust. Beg for your pleasure.”

Aster panted as pleasure filled his body and mind. He wanted more, wanted more, wanted to lose himself in it. 

“Please please… Fae King, please don’t stop~ please...please more~” Aster begged.

“More what? I told you to be specific when talking to us Fae,” Zarc said with a smirk

“Ahh….suck on my nipples more, make them f-feel good. Drive your c-cock into me until all I see are stars. Keep going, make me under your thrall...make me yours...make me yours, Fae King!” Aster begged and screamed, drool falling down his chin.

“My, how can I deny such a request? Yes mine, under my control. Shall I fuck you at night until you fall asleep? And wake you up with me thrusting inside you?”

“Yes!” Aster squealed. “Yes, Fae King. Give me dreams of being your pretty bride, make me lost under your spell of love and control. Drive your cock inside me and I’ll wake up and suck you off and you come in my mouth...please, please _please_ Fae King!” 

Zarc licked his lips and started thrusting harder. He threw Aster on the bed and began driving his cock into him faster and harder, seeing Aster wrap his legs around his waist. “So pretty, I shall sit you on my cock in my throne room, make you ride me for all my subjects to see, cum deep inside you, and then I’ll rest my spent cock in you until I’m ready to fuck you again. I’ll stroke your hard cock until you cum and then bring my hand for you to lick it clean. And the best part is that you won’t even be _aware_ of it all. You’ll be so happy and blissed out, unaware that you’re in such a lustful state. You have no shame at all; all you feel is pleasure. Why with just one command, you will remove yourself of any clothes you wear and then sit yourself down on my hard cock as if this is normal. I’ll play with your nipples and lick your ear and you will recite your tales of the mortal world as if this is quite natural. You won’t be aware of the time that passes; time means nothing to you. If I wanted to, you’d suck my cock and drink my cum while wearing a pretty collar around your neck that signifies that you are mine. With a simple command, the collar will give you immense pleasure that you can’t help but come in front of me. Oh all the twisted games we could play, and you’d play them with me without a second thought. For all that matters is my love, my control, my commands, my wants, my desires.”

Aster’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his mind absorbing all of these scenarios, moaning and sighing and crying out with a smile on his face as he was being fucked. He wanted this, wanted to be the Fae King’s thrall. “Yes...yes...yes,” Aster panted.

Zarc purred. “Not a single thought enters your mind, unless it’s a command. You submit to me so easily, my pretty.” 

Aster moaned and tightened around Zarc, eyes seeing nothing, mind empty, just wanting the pleasure. 

“Oh I’ll put you in such pretty dresses, put some pretty lipstick on you, treat you as if you were a princess before tearing them off of your body, or maybe I’ll fuck you while you’re still waring them. Why should I wait? You are mine, aren’t you? You pricked your thumb on the Oberon’s Blessing rose, making a pact with the Fae King. Why yes, I’ll keep fucking you all night, until I’m satisfied. Your body will be so sensitive to my touch and take my cock so easily. When you wake up, you will be mine in body, mind, heart and soul. Every single part of you is made to worship me.”

Aster giggled as the Fae King used his magic to place him in such a nice blue and white dress with lace, his lips covered in lipstick the color of a rose. 

“W-worship y-you,” Aster stuttered before gasping again.

“Yes worshiping me, for you are mine,” Zarc whispered, stroking Aster’s head, weaving a new story, a new scenario into Aster’s mind. “Look at you, my pretty bride, ready for me, ready to obey me.” 

Aster looked down at his dress and clapped his hands. “Yes! Yes ready to obey and worship you, my king. Your wish is my command.”

“Yes. You obey me because you obtain pleasure from it. Obedience is the ultimate pleasure, my silver bride.” 

“Yes,” Aster said with eyes lost and a happy smile. “Obedience is the ultimate pleasure. Please command your bride as you wish, do with my body as you will, please fill me with your cock and fill me with cum.”

Zarc chuckled. “Oh I plan to.”

And the night was filled with moans and cries of pleasure as Aster was lost in multiple scenarios of being the beloved wife of the Fae King...which wasn’t that far from the truth.

…

…

…

Aster hummed, resting his head on Zarc’s chest as Zarc ran his hand through Aster’s silver hair. Scented candles filled the room, making him relax even deeper. It smelled of warm sugar and vanilla. 

“Did you like it, my Stardust?” Zarc asked, placing a kiss behind Aster’s ear, and licking it playfully like it was a sweet candy.

“I did, my love,” Aster replied, snuggling into Zarc’s warm chest, licking a nipple. “I always love the scenarios you play. But does it always have to be about corrupting pure innocent souls and twisting them into lustful slaves of desire?”

Zarc laughed. “It’s such a fun thing to do~ You can tell me another scenario if you don’t like mine.”

Aster looked up, staring into Zarc’s golden eyes. “Have we tried a scenario where I am about to be sacrificed to a beast made of trees? I go through trial after trial to save myself from falling into despair, yet I am slowly turning into a tree whose branches will be turned into oil to light the lanterns of the cruel people of the woods who prey on the innocent souls who do not heed the warnings to stay out of the woods.”

“Hmm, sounds interesting,” Zarc said tapping Aster’s nose. “And where’s my role in this little scenario of yours?”

Aster smiles. “You are a wandering sage, filled with knowledge of plants and could hear the cries of trees. You hear me, crying out, wanting someone to free me.

“And so I free you, what then?” He asked Aster and pushed him onto the pillows and hovered over him before placing a kiss on his lips.

A loud scream interrupted them. Both Zarc and Aster’s heads snapped to it, fearing that an intruder might’ve entered. Zarc got out of bed and snapped his fingers, getting both he and Aster clad in new clothes before heading to the sound of screaming. 

“Where is it coming from?” asked Aster.

“From the west wing,” Zarc answered. “Let’s go.”

It was the room of one of the children, two guards that belonged to Zarc, Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas were standing in front of it, but before they could do anything, such as breaking the door down, Zarc stopped then and dismissed them. 

Both men bowed to him before heading to their previous duties where their third and fourth members, Crow Hogan and Kiryu Kyosuke waited. Dragonmaid Nasary was wailing, eyes filled with tears. 

“It’s terrible!” she cried. “I just put Yusaku to sleep then I heard him scream in terror as I was checking on them again. I don’t know what to do, sir!”

“It’s alright Nasary I’ll handle this, please get the child another drink from tonight’s dinner.”

“Yes my lord,” Dragonamid Nasary said before bowing and heading to get whet was asked of her. 

Zarc entered the room, glancing around him at the three kids who were peaking from outside their doors, Yusaku’s screams must have woken them up. “Go back to bed little ones, I’ll take care of your friend.”

“But…” Ryoken said, biting his lip. This was his fault. If he had stopped the experiments sooner, Yusaku wouldn’t be suffering.

“It’ll be alright, little ones,” Aster reassured them. “We know what to do.”

Zarc entered the room to watch Yusaku tossing and turning, eyes filled with tears, whimpering and gasping for air. Zarc came closer and placed his hand on the boy’s forehead making him wake up with a gasp.

“Shh, Yusaku, It’s alright,” Zarc cooed and ran his hand through Yusaku’s hair before placing the kid in his lap and hugging him closer, letting him cry.

“No it’s not…” Yusaku said. “I...I don’t wanna go back there...I don’t wanna be hurt like that again…”

“It hurt that badly, huh?” Zarc whispered. “What exactly did they do to you?”

“They….z-zap us...over and over again…” Yusaku shivered. “They won’t stop...they don’t stop.”

“Shh, I’m not gonna let you go back anywhere you don’t want to, I’ll keep you here, protect you, care for you, you’ll be just fine, safe, happy, I promise. Now, Nasary is coming back with something to help you sleep and if you want, your friends can come and have some of it too.”

And just in time, Nasary arrived with a silver cup in her hand and a blue bottle. “My lord,” she said and handed it over to Aster. “As you requested.”

“Thank you, Nasary. You can tell the children to come in; they seem quite scared.”

“Yes, your highness,” Nasary said, turning to Ryoken, Specter and Takeru. “Come in, come in! Don’t be shy!”

The three boys hesitantly looked at each other but then they entered Yusaku’s room, seeing the stars shimmering above their heads and the blue walls painted with blades of green grass blowing as if a wind was gently caressing them. Nasary giggled as she silently left the bedroom, excited to see the changes the boys would have in the morning.

Aster poured a cup and handed it to Zarc. “There you are little one,” he said, placing the silver cup at Yusaku’s lips. “Drink your fill,” he whispered as Yusaku started to drink. “That’s it, good boy.” 

Yusaku nodded his head and sipped. He smiled a little and licked his lips before drinking more and more.

“Come,” Zarc and held the silver cup to Aster who filled it again. The children climbed onto the bed beside Zarc. Then he handed the cup to Ryoken first. “Drink, this will help you calm down and relax.” 

Ryoken looked at the drink and smelled it. It smelled like secrets shared between two lovers at night. He smiled as he took a sip and then another and another, all without realizing that he was smiling again.

The cup was filled again and again and passed on between the four boys. Every sip made them tired and relaxed. Every sip made it hard for them to think that something was wrong, or to even think at all. The four little lambs sat on the bed, bodies relaxed and eyes faded, minds empty, feeling nice and happy.

“Good boys,” Zarc purred before he summoned the shadows bringing him a small golden watch with the back, revealing a dragon with gossamer wings like a butterfly. Zarc dangled it from the chain as it started swinging back and forth in front of the boys’ eyes. “Now boys, I want you all to focus on the pretty watch in my hand, watch it as it swings back and forth, over and over, making you sleepy, happy, minds open. 

The watch swayed left to right as the four boys focused on it. They felt dizzy and disoriented, but couldn’t keep their eyes off of it. Their eyes half laid and faded, a small bit of drool falling down their chins, as the four of them smiled watching the pretty shiny watch swinging as their bodies moved along with the watch like waves, rising up and down….up and down....

“That’s it, what good obedient boys you are,” Zarc purred. “Yes keep your eyes on the watch. Nothing else matters, nothing else exists. Nothing except me and the watch. Listen to my voice, and obey, my sweet little lambs.” 

“Obey…” Yusaku whispered and the other boys repeated.

_“Yes, obey...let go of your sadness, fear and sorrow, as you fall under my control,”_ Zarc’s voice was hypnotic, sweet, alluring. He smirked as the boys didn’t seem to be fighting the commands simply absorbing the words and repeating them to instill the commands into their minds. The drink was very potent, especially if the drinker was young, and these young one have had several cups already, Zarc couldn’t be happier about it. 

_“Now, every time I call each of you a name I designate for you, you will come back to this state, and fall under this trance, ready and willing to hear and obey."_

“Hear and obey,” said Yusaku, and the words were repeated by the other three. 

_“Good…”_ Zarc purred, patting each boy on the head once, causing their eyes to shut, but their minds still listening to the commands. _“Now, you four shall stay in my castle as my sweet pets. You will obey me and Aster without question. You will get to know this place as your home and forget everything else, your sorrow and worry, your pasts. None of it matters. It is locked behind a fog in your minds, never to be released. You know nothing but this life in my castle as your own. And you were not humans. No, you four were poor little pets lost and confused and hungry when Aster found you and brought you to me to raise and take care of. Yes, you were on all fours, traversing the woods at night, finding yourself huddled in a cave to keep warm. Do you remember?”_

The boys tilted their heads, trying to see themselves as animals in the night. Noses sniffing at flowers and sharp teeth nibbling on berries. Paws softly crunching leaves and grass. Ears twitching as they heard howls off into the distance.

_“Yusaku shall be first.”_ Zarc continued, petting Yusaku’s head. _“Yes, I shall choose a name for you. One that will put you under a trance once more. You shall be called ‘Playmaker’.”_

“Play...maker…” Yusaku whispered.

_“Yes, you make stories, tales of theatrics. A warrior who fights against those who wronged him._

_“Ryoken, I shall give you the name ‘Revolver’,”_ Zarc decided, patting Ryoken’s head. _“Who fired the shot that signaled that injustice was being caused and saved children from entering the abyss of nightmares and terror._

_“Takeru, you shall be ‘Soulburner’, burning with life and purpose.”_ Zarc told Takeru. _“You are a warrior who is fueled not by hatred but by hope. One who finds the last ray of light from the abyss of darkness, and helps people find their true selves.”_

_“And Specter…”_ Zarc paused at that one. This boy did not have any other name than that? Oh well, he can manage. _“If I call you by the nickname ‘Phantom’, you become a spiritual force, praying on people’s weaknesses, and fill their minds with terror so you can feed on their despair and suffering._

_“Now, if you four understand, reply with ‘Yes, Master,’”_ Zarc stated.

“Yes, Master,” the four boys replied as one, eyes shut, memories fading away..

Zarc chuckled at the answer as Aster also shared his beloved partner’s grin. “ _Good,”_ Zarc purred. _“And as my beloved pets you shall look for and crave the affection we give you.”_

“Yes, Master.”

“Perfect, now what kind of pets shall I turn you into moy sweet little ones? What do you think, my Stardust?” 

“Hmm…” Aster said. “Turn Ryoken into a wolf, a noble leader who keeps an eye on his pack. Takeru is a fox with the tip of his tail burning colorful flames. Specter is a deer, sacred animal of the woods. And Yusaku...is a cat.”

“A cat?" Zarc questioned. "A wolf, a fox, a deer, and then you have the last boy turned into a sweet kitten?” Zarc was quite amused all while taking Yusaku into his arms and placing him in his lap. He began stroking the boy’s wisteria-styled hair. “A sweet kitten to cuddle and place on my lap to pet and play with, to keep him free of nightmares. Yes a kitten to cuddle and spoil. Then again, I’ll spoil all my pretty pets, but you Yusaku, shall be my sweet kitten, won’t you?” 

“Kitty…” Yusaku repeated.

“No, no, no. Not like that. You know how a cat acts, right? What do kitties say?” Zarc asked smirking, placing his hand on top of Yusaku’s head, casting a spell on him. The boy's body began to change, as his ears transformed into cat ears, his nails became a little longer and a cute blue tail came out of his pants. 

“...Nya~” Yusaku said, period eyes wide.

Zarc laughed and clapped his hands. “Perfect!” He cheered and kissed Yusaku’s forehead. “Yes. my sweet little mischievous Kitten. Now, why don’t you go back to your pillow and lie there, simply listen to my voice, it gives you calm and happiness. 

“Nya~” Yusaku repeated, on all fours to his pillow, resting on it, tail curling around his body as he began to purr.

Zarc repeated the process with all three of the remaining boys, transforming them into cute little pets, kissing their foreheads and patting their heads. The boys sighed as they fell asleep, cuddling with one another, their old lives gone and new lives as sweet adorable animals replacing them. 

“Will you repeat this tomorrow night again, Master?” Aster purred, petting Takeru's pretty fox tail. 

Zarc grinned. “Of course, I simply love seeing that lost look in their eyes. It makes them look all the cuter and sweeter.” 

“Will you let them age?” Aster asked 

“Hmm… I have no doubt that these boys would make gorgeous young men in the future, but I’ll have to decide later. For the time being, we need to get them adjusted to their new life.” 

Aster giggled, petting the four sleeping boys. “Let them rest then, tomorrow is a new day.”

Zarc wrapped his arm around Aster’s waist and pulled him into a kiss. “Come now, back to our chamber.” 

Aster squealed as he and Zarc left the bed. As they reached the door, Aster turned to the sleeping boys and smiled. “Yes, Master.” 

Then they walked off, hand-in-hand, to their own room, the door softly closing behind them, and all was silent.


End file.
